


“Already Home”

by JovialNoise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Suna, F/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialNoise/pseuds/JovialNoise
Summary: A drunk Suna was a rather... peculiar and rare scene, as it didn’t happen often and most people (that don’t know him) wouldn’t even be able to tell he was drunk.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	“Already Home”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey y’all this story is also posted on my Tumblr! Just a Drabble type thing I wrote for a follower event.

A drunk Suna was a rather... peculiar and rare scene, as it didn’t happen often and most people (that don’t know him) wouldn’t even be able to tell he was drunk.

His stoicism allowed him to trick others into believing he was sober easily. He remains rather quiet beside a few mumbles here and there.

But with you, it’s an entirely different story. His drunkenness makes him extremely clingy to the point where you have to beg him to let go of you go for a second.

So you don’t know why you expected anything different as you waited for the train that Saturday evening.

“Rin, what are you doing!” You yelped, trying to remove his hands from your pockets.

Until a few seconds ago, he was draped over your body, murmuring random sentences in your ear. This changed when he went to put his hands into his pockets but realized he didn’t have pockets on his jacket. The solution? To shove his hands in yours of course. “There are people here! They might get the wrong idea!” you half-whispered, eyes darting towards an old lady looking disappointed by his display.

But your pleads feel to death ears as he began to bury his face into your neck, and hands deeper into your pockets.

“Rin...Rin...RIN!” Finally, having had enough, you lifted one leg and stomped on his foot.

He furrowed his brows, a low grunt following soon after. He looked up from the old lady, then to you. “An old woman like herself shouldn’t be out at this time anyway,” He said just loud enough for her to hear.

She gasped. “I’ll have you know that affection like that should only be shown in the comfort of your home.”

He scoffed. “Well I’ll have you know-“ he paused, taking a second to lower his lips to your neck and graze his teeth over the freshly exposed skin. “I’ve been home this whole time.”

Appalled, the woman walked away, leaving you both in the almost empty train station. “Why so tense, doll?” He whispered, his alcohol littered breath, creating a cloud by your face.“Did I do something wrong?” He asked playfully.

Lord, this man was gonna be the death of you.


End file.
